Harry Potter and Star Wars
by MixedUpAgain
Summary: HP & SW crossover. It takes place right after Harry Potter's 6th year. Harry learns that he is a Jedi, a powerful Jedi. But could this be the power that the Dark Lord does not know? Theres only one way to find out...May the force be with you
1. Ch 1: A New Hope

**_Harry Potter and Star Wars_**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong, separately, to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas. And if anyone has written something really similar to this, please let me know._

* * *

"Hopefully Dumbledore won't give us a long boring speech about stuff we already know. I'm starving," Ron said.

Hermione looked at Ron disapprovingly and whispered, "Ron, just because the three of us already knows something, that doesn't mean that the rest of the school does."

"Well I'm just saying that Dumbledore has to…what do the muggles call it, "shape a leg"? Ron said trying to forget that his stomach kept on growling.

"You mean "shake a leg" not shape," Harry said. He tried to look interested in what Dumbledore was saying, but his stomach was agreeing with Ron.

"Oh honestly, you two," Hermione said.

"As a final note, I hope to see many of you back for another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said cheerily and food appeared at their tables and plates.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron said rejoicing and piled as much food as he could on his plate.

After the end-of-term feast, they left the Great Hall. Just as Harry reached the landings for the stairs, McGonagall stopped him.

"Now you two go on ahead," McGonagall said shooing Ron and Hermione away.

"Yeah you guys go on ahead of me, I'll see in a few minutes," Harry said smiling faintly.

"We'll wait up for you mate," Ron said. He and Hermione made their ways towards Gryffindor House.

"Potter you are to meet Professor Dumbledore now and have a good summer," McGonagall said sternly and walked off.

"You too, professor," Harry said after her.

As he made his way towards the headmasters' office, he was thinking of what he could of done wrong to talk to Dumbledore. Harry paled at the thought if Dumbledore knew about those stink bombs that he accidentally dropped in the teachers' private bathroom.

He reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the office.

"Blood Pops," Harry said to the gargoyle as it moved aside. He honestly doesn't know what Dumbledore is doing with blood pops.

"You asked to see me headmaster?" Harry Potter stood in front of the aged wizard in front of him with his hands behind his back.

"Why yes Harry. There is something I need to tell you," Dumbledore said pensively.

After a few minutes, Harry started to get impatient that Dumbledore hasn't said a word after that. "Is there something on your mind Professor?"

"Oh sorry Harry. Have a seat," Dumbledore gestured to the cushioned seats in front of his desk.

"Thank you professor," Harry said and sat down.

"Well Harry as you know, the war has begun between us and Voldemort. Both sides have lost members. What I'm about to tell you, is more about past events."

Harry looked at the old wizard with mild interest.

"Well Harry, you see there are actually three separate worlds. Two of them you already know, the muggle and the wizarding. Though the one you don't know about, it is something similar to ours; with Jedi's and the Sith. Are you familiar with the movie Star Wars?"

"I've heard of it, but I've never gotten a chance to watch it Professor. My aunt and uncle wouldn't let me watch television or go to the movies."

"Well this summer I am urging you to watch them. The movies are by a director called George Lucas. The last I heard of him, he was making the first three episodes to complete that saga. You see he made the last three of it first and now he's making the first three last," Dumbledore said.

Harry didn't know if Dumbledore was serious or not, he seemed serious about this. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I'll get to that, don't worry. You see George Lucas is a Jedi, he knows nothing about the wizarding world, but he knows things about his galaxy and none about the wizardry world. Somehow, this helped him come up with the movie _"Star Wars"_ with the Jedi's and the Sith, but most importantly the Force. When you watch the movie you will realize how close it is to what is happening now."

"Professor what is this force?" Harry asked.

"Harry, think of the Force as if it were like magic to us. Jedi's would be considered the light wizards and Sith would be considered as the dark wizards. The Jedi's closely follow an ancient code that guides their actions in the service of the Republic. They are:

'_There is no emotion; there is peace._

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

_There is no death; there is the Force_.'"

"So they believe in this "Force"?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they dobelieve in the Force and the Force works with and through them, just like our magic can. Anyways Harry, I know you're tired so I'll make this as quick as I can. Do you remember what Mr. Ollivander said to you, the first day you walked in his wand shop?"

"He said some things like he remembered when my parents were there, which wands I should try, how curious he said that I have the brother wand of Voldemort's, and how great yet terrible things Voldemort did with his wand," Harry said thoughtfully.

"He said 'I think we must expect great things from you, Mister Potter'. Notice he said must and to him you are even more an extraordinary wizard, not because you made Lord Voldemort weak for a few years, but because you and Voldemort are wand brothers. So think of Voldemort as the Sith and you as the Jedi. They might not say this in the movie, but it might happen later on, Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi is the one who brings the infant male of the twins, Luke Skywalker, to Luke's aunt and uncle in Tatoonie. Does that sound familiar to you Harry?" Dumbledore looked at Harry under his gaze.

"Yes, but are you trying to tell me that this Obi-Wan also brought me to my aunt and uncle's?"

"No Harry. It was I who brought you to your relatives home. Ben Kenobi was like an eccentric old uncle to Luke as I was like that to you right?"

"It was you? But I guess I can't change that fact that you sent me to a place I did not want to grow up," Harry said a bit resentful.

"Harry what I'm about to tell you may come as a shock to you," Dumbledore said looking Harry in his eyes again.

"I can handle whatever it is you want to tell me Professor," Harry said and braced himself mentally.

"Harry recently it has come to my attention that you too can control the Force."

"So does this mean I'm a…Jedi?" Harry asked shocked. Somewhere inside he knew that the older man was telling the truth.

"Yes and no. You do show signs of wielding the Force, but you are not a Jedi yet," Dumbledore said.

_

* * *

How was that? If anyone wants me to continue, please leave a review._

Heres what's on my mind for the next chapter (if there is one):

Harry goes back to the Dursleys'. Harry meets a Jedi Master. Harry starts his training and learns a few things about being a Jedi.


	2. Ch 2: Train Ride

**Harry Potter and Star Wars**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong, separately, to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas._

**Chapter II**

* * *

_Reviews _

**tina7610813:** thanks for reviewing. Hopefully I'll make the next chapter a lot better.

**Teardrop Twilight**: lol hopefully no one else has written anything like this yet. thanks

**YamiRose:DarkElementalGoddess**: oh yay. Lol I promise I won't tell them.

**AyaOfTheWired:** thanks for reviewing and I might either have Yoda or an alien like him.

**UltimateHPFreak :** thanks

**Lorency**: thanks for reviewing. Well I had it planned like that, but Harry tells Ron and Hermione but they don't believe him and he'll be training someplace secret…that is if he is accepted.

**Twitchy the Psycho: **yup I'm afraid I still am lol. thanks

**LATMC**: that's awesome. What'd you think of Episode III? Lol I'm still not sure if I should have it before, during, or after Palpatine's/Sidious' Empire. Maybe I'll do a poll or something. Thanks for reviewing

**Realm3Keyblade**: thanks for reviewing. Nah it's probably me lol I tend to make people confused. If you're still confused about something just ask.

**

* * *

Last Time**

"So does this mean I'm a…Jedi?" Harry asked shocked. Somewhere inside he knew that the older man was telling the truth.

"Yes and no. You do show signs of wielding the Force, but you are not a Jedi yet," Dumbledore said.

* * *

Harry sat back in the train and thought about what Dumbledore had explained to him the night before.

"Harry mate is something troubling you?" Ron asked Harry after he got back from making sure that Ginny was all right with her friends in the other compartment.

"What? Yeah I'm okay. I'm just thinking," Harry said looking up at them. He thought whether or not he should tell them about what Dumbledore told him. Dumbledore said that Harry might be gone for most of the summer, and maybe even part of his seventh year to train to become a Jedi. But it was up to Harry if he should share this information with his best friends and if he should train.

"What are you thinking about? It's not Voldemort is it?" Hermione asked him concerned.

"Not entirely," Harry said. He added, "Have you ever heard of the movie "Star Wars"?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and looked back at Harry.

"No. Isn't that a muggle movie?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron it is a muggle movie by a muggle man named George Lucas. It use to be a big hit back in the late 1970s and early 1980s. I've seen it Harry, but what does this movie have to do with Voldemort?" Hermione asked as she scooped Crookshanks into her arms.

"Well what if I told you that George Lucas wasn't an ordinary man and that he based that movie in his universe?" Harry said leaning closer to them.

"Don't talk nonsense Harry. That can't be real," Hermione said in a confident voice.

"Hmm…I remember magic being called fictional all my life and then on my eleventh birthday a half-giant came to me and told me that I'm a wizard. So what are the chances of "Star Wars" being real?" Harry told her.

"Harry, magic and those Jedi's are entirely different," Hermione reassured Harry.

"Hermione, if you think about it, they are almost the same. Plus, I am a Jedi," Harry said trying to get through her.

"Harry don't be silly now. Jedi's aren't real," Hermione argued with him.

Harry kept himself calm, Dumbledore told him not to show or feel any negative emotions. Negative emotions would lead him further into the Dark Side and Harry didn't want to be evil. "I am a Jedi. Do I have to prove it to you?"

"Go ahead and try Harry," Hermione said and tapped her foot.

"Will you too calm down?" Ron asked trying to get in the middle of them.

"I am calm Ron. Fine, I'll show you once I come back," Harry said. At first he wasn't sure if he wanted to receive this training if they accept him, and now he dug himself a hole, so he has no other choice but to past their tests.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"We aren't finished with this yet Harry!" Hermione cried out to him.

"I might as well tell you now or else you'll get mad at me later once I'm gone," Harry said sighing.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked confused and curiously.

Harry closed the window and made sure that no one was outside their door listening to them. He also made sure to watch out for flesh coloured string. He wet back in the room and started to explain to them how he'll be gone for most of the summer and maybe even school year.

"That is if you're going," Hermione said laughing.

"I am," Harry said for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He didn't know why Hermione was trying to pick a fight with him; he sort of suspected that it was her time of the month business.

A few hours later and many arguments later the train came to a stop at King's Cross.

"Well take care of yourself mate," Ron said as his mother pulled him into a big hug.

"You too," Harry said and waved to him.

"See you on the train at the end of summer Harry" Hermione said. She still didn't believe that he was a Jedi, even though officially he isn't yet.

"Yeah yeah yeah Hermione," Harry said and waved her good-bye.

He watched as she met with her parents, then he saw Ron with his family, and finally he saw the Dursley's. At the corner of his eye, he saw someone watching him, but he knew that it wasn't one of Voldemort's spies or Death Eaters. It was someone he didn't know.

"Get a move on it Potter," Harry's Uncle Vernon said as he walked towards Harry and grabbed him none to gently on his arm.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said automatically. As he was being dragged away by Vernon, Harry saw the mysterious figure one last time before someone went in between them and then the figure disappeared.

The car ride back to the Dursley's home at Surrey was always boring to him, until he just watched as the trees spayed and the children up and down the sidewalk.

They passed the playground where Harry first caught sight of Sirius since Harry blew up Aunt Marge and Sirius escaped Azkaban. That was three years ago, and many things has happened since, including the death of Sirius Black.

Sometimes Harry still felt the loss of Sirius renew itself, but now it was become faint and Sirius just a memory. Harry had a feeling that he shouldn't share that particular fact with the Jedi's.

"Get your arse moving boy," Uncle Vernon said.

Harry dejectedly grabbed his trunk and hauled it in his room on the second floor by himself. He ran back in the car to get Hedwig's cage out of the trunk.

* * *

_Sorry about that chapter and that it took so long. It seems that was having some problems. Well i hoped you guys liked thatchapter._

**Poll: What era should i have this story set in?**

_1. Before Episode I_

_2. Between Episodes I-VI_

_3. After Episode VI_


	3. Ch 3: Time to Ask

**_Harry Potter and Star Wars_**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong, separately, to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas.

* * *

_

_Chapter III_

* * *

_Reviews_

**Teardrop Twilight**: good point. Have you read those scholastic books when Obi-Wan was still a young padawan? Those ones are a good read.

**tina7610813: **lol yes . Now you have a reason to. Ah that's all right.

**Nianko: **that sounds like a good idea. If it does happen, hopefully Anakin hasn't been hanging around Palpatine much. Aw don't say that, it might be better than mine lol. What's yours called?

**LoneWolf2005: **thanks for the tips and suggestions.Oh I thought I'd have a few errors and typos because I'm just starting to get use to using the laptop keyboard lol

**Karyl Miller: **I wonder what had happened to Yaddle between Episodes II and III. True, but I don't think Yoda or Yaddle would be able to teach Harry because Occlumency is for wizards, but they could probably teach him how to block his mind off of others. Thanks for the input and long review.

**HiddenTiger13: **thanks for the review

**Lorency: **thanks for your vote

**Dedelus: **thanks for voting

**Bmsgirl**: lol yeah I know some people who have only seen Episodes IV – VI and not I- III, and vice versa. Thanks for reviewing

**LATMC: **It could have been a Jedi…or was it a Sith? Lol nah it was a Jedi. Oh what if they became allies? They'd be so badas- I mean badbutt together lol. Yeah he does, I think he put the school in Yavin or some other place, I can't remember. Thanks the long review and may the force be with you too!

**killer-melko**: thanks for voting

**Aagwyn:** thanks for voting

**Cyndur:** thanks for the review. Yeah I thought that Episode III was good also, but they sort of rushed it a bit.

* * *

_Poll Results: _

Before Episode I: **1**

Between Episode's I – VI: **8**

After Episode VI: **3**

_Thanks for taking the poll you guys. There's not much going on in this chapter but I'll give anyone who hasn't voted yet a chance to vote which era they want this story set.

* * *

_**Last Time**

"Get your arse moving boy," Uncle Vernon said.

Harry dejectedly grabbed his trunk and hauled it in his room on the second floor by himself. He ran back in the car to get Hedwig's cage out of the trunk.

* * *

It's been three days since Harry's summer vacation started. He hadn't had the courage to as his aunt and uncle if he could watch those _Star Wars_ movies. Every time he thought about it, he could just see the expressions on their faces and Dudley would laugh at him later.

He stopped pacing around his bedroom on the second floor of the Dursley's home and sighed deeply at the thought that he would be asking his aunt and uncle if he could be allowed to. He gave one last final thought of it before opening the door.

As he made his way downstairs, he passed Dudley on the way.

"Out of the way Potter," Dudley said and shoved Harry out of the way.

Harry almost fell down the stairs but he caught the railing with his seeker abilities. "Watch it Dudley."

"Or else you'll what?" Dudley retorted. He seemed to forget that Harry was a wizard.

Harry took his wand out and began to twirl it between his fingers.

Dudley seemed to pale in an instant once his little piggy eyes saw Harry's wand. "Y-You can't! Y-You'll get expelled!"

"It doesn't really matter. I have a year left," Harry said.

Dudley just bolted up the stairs and up in his room, but not before he tripped on the last step.

Harry put his wand back and walked towards the living room where his aunt was clipping coupons and his uncle was reading the newspaper. When he entered the room, they didn't take notice of him.

Harry cleared his throat.

"What is it boy?" Uncle Vernon asked annoyed. He didn't even look up from the newspaper.

"I was wondering if you would let me watch some movies," Harry asked. He looked at them hesitantly.

"With who? Your freakish friends? No," Aunt Petunia said laughing.

"No, not with anyone. By myself," Harry said.

"No Potter. You are not going to the movies," Uncle Vernon said.

"But it's not in a movie theatre. I was planning on renting them at those movie rental places around here," Harry said.

"No Potter," Uncle Vernon said as he put the newspaper down and looked at Harry. He started to turn red.

"But I have to! Professor Dumbledore said I had to," Harry said.

"You mean that long bearded old man?" Vernon asked. He seemed to be paling now and he gulped.

"Yes _him_," Harry said. Usually he would have used the Sirius excuse, but now that brought a pang in his chest.

"As long as you do your chores, it's fine," Vernon grunted and returned to his paper.

"Thank you Uncle Vernon," Harry sad. He was about to leave until he remembered that he needed to use their VCR. "And Uncle Vernon?"

"Yes?" Vernon Dursley asked him through clenched teeth.

"Would it be alright if I used your VCR?" Harry asked and looked down. He can tell that his uncle was turning dark red. Harry wondered if Uncle Vernon were angry enough, would he turn into the Incredible Hulk?

Vernon was thinking. He was thinking whether if he should punish Potter or if he should actually let the boy use their normal appliances. Would Potter's freakishness taint them and their belongings?

Vernon sighed angrily and said, "Fine, but that will be the last favor you ask of us until next year. And if I find one thing, ONE THING, wrong with our stuff, you will not see the light of day Potter."

Harry sighed. He didn't bother telling his uncle that he might not be living with them next year. "Thank you very much Uncle Vernon."

"Yeah, yeah boy. Now go ahead and get those videos before night falls," Vernon said and returned back to his newspaper as Harry left the room.

Gleefully, Harry went to his room as quick as he can without running, so he wouldn't anger his already "happy" uncle. Harry rummaged through his trunk to look for some muggle money. He found some muggle money in an envelope that started to yellow with age.

"I think that's enough for those videos," Harry said as he counted the pounds.

Once he was finished gathering all the pounds he had, he went outside. The problem was, he didn't know exactly where the closest video renting store was. He didn't want to ask his uncle because he feared that his uncle would be thinking that he was asking too many favors and might take back what he said.

Harry remembered seeing something like a video store back a few years ago when he was out grocery shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. That was when Dedalus Diggle was wearing a violet top hat had bowed to him before Aunt Petunia went nutters and didn't buy anything then.

As he walked towards the grocery store, which he hoped was near the video rental store, he could see Mrs. Figgs watching him from her house. He waved at her, but she didn't wave back.

He past the old playground and was about halfway towards his destination. When he looked at the old slide, he did a double take. He thought he saw a hooded figure there, but when he looked back there were no signs that anyone was there._

* * *

Sorry about the long update guys and girls. Dunno why, but tonight when I was revising it, I kept getting distracted lol. Well if you have anytime, could you please click the "Land of the Dead" links in my profile? Thanks a bunch. You should be able to click the second link because the first ones don't seem to work. Does anyone know how I can fix it?_

_I'll be updating this story every Friday now. Take care now. _


	4. Ch 4: Videos

_**Harry Potter and Star Wars**_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong, separately, to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas._

_Chapter IV_

* * *

_Reviews_

**Cyndur: **I was planning on having longer chapters, but I just bought a puppy and she clings to me like a leech and my typing on a keyboard annoys her…Hopefully next week she'll let me type some things up when I take her the vet…

**Lorency: **All I'm saying is that it might just be someone not from the UK or Earth for that matter…

**Kristina: **thanks

**tina7610813**: thanks for reviewing

**TheBeautifulPadmeAmidala**: thanks

**Kei Ikari: **thanks

**Teardrop Twilight:** lol I'll tell you this: it's not another Donovan. Yeah that would be friggin awesome. Lol I'd defiantly go see it. Or instead of a movie, they should make it a mini-series. I went to the bookstore last week and they did not have one Jedi Apprentice book there, I was appalled.

**LATMC:** Nope, nope, and nope. Lol you'll find out soon enough. Aw no Chewy? Lol yeah I'll make sure to have them put in the story in some way for you. Thanks and May the Force be with you.

* * *

**Last Time**

As he walked towards the grocery store, which he hoped was near the video rental store, he could see Mrs. Figgs watching him from her house. He waved at her, but she didn't wave back.

He past the old playground and was about halfway towards his destination. When he looked at the old slide, he did a double take. He thought he saw a hooded figure there, but when he looked back there were no signs that anyone was there.

* * *

Harry walked on the sidewalk. He could hear some kids laughing and swimming in a backyard pool. He wondered what it would have been like to actually be a normal wizard or muggle.

As he neared the grocery store, he couldn't help but feel paranoid. In the back of his head he could hear Moody's "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" echoing throughout his mind. Harry wished the old man was still alive.

* * *

He could still hear Moody telling Harry that it wasn't his time to fight yet, once he pulled Harry to his feet and yelled a curse out to one of the Death Eaters. As they ran towards Hogwarts' wards, Moody pushed Harry out of the way as a Death Eater stuck him in the heart with the broken end of a stick.

Harry still remembered Moody telling him "Constant Vigilance" before Madame Pompfrey could revive him. He didn't know why the older man could of just cursed the man that impaled him to death.

Harry went after the Death Eater, regardless if Voldemort caught him. He felt so angry that he was beyond reasoning. He didn't know how he caught up with the Death Eater or knew it was the right Death Eater. He just _felt _it, like he could sense it.

Once he confronted the Death Eater, he didn't remembered what happened after that. When he felt someone grab his shoulders, he felt tired and sweaty. He remembered having Snape shake him a few times and then Snape took something bloody off Harry's hands.

When Harry looked back at the Death Eater, all Harry saw was a bloody pulp of once was a man. But the face, the face was intact even though the Death Eater mask slipped off. The face was wearing a mask of agony and horror. Horrified, Harry looked away and let Snape lead him away into the office of Dumbledore before going to the infirmary.

* * *

Back to the present, Harry wished he didn't remember what happened to the Death Eater or what the Death Eaters name was.

Without realizing it, Harry was right in front the video store. He looked behind him and saw that the grocery store was a few stores away. He opened the door for an old couple going out and he went inside.

"Hey," someone said to his left.

Harry saw someone stacking small candy boxes on a shelf.

"Uh…Hello there," Harry said and looked around. He noticed that the movies were categorized by what genre they are.

"Need help finding anything?" the video store girl asked as she finished putting up the last box of candy. She dusted off her jeans and straightened herself up. She had medium dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Harry guessed that she was about seventeen or eighteen.

"Um…Yeah," Harry said still looking around the store.

The girl tried to stifle her giggling, "Well?"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"What movie are you looking for?"

"Oh," Harry said.

"Oh indeed," she said.

"Sorry I'm looking for _Star Wars_," Harry said.

"Which one?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked. He thought that there was only one video to _Star Wars_.

"There are three different _Star Wars_ movies. There's _A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, _and _Return of the Jedi. _Which one were you looking for? Here follow me," She asked him. She walked away from him towards the back of the store and Harry tried to keep up with her. 

"There are three? Well which one is the real one?" Harry asked confused.

"Well yeah silly. Where have you been in the past twenty years or so? All of them are originals. They're a trilogy you know?" She pointed to the videos in the middle of a shelf in the back.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll just rent all three of them," Harry said and shrugged.

"Okay then. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope. I think that was it," Harry said. He looked around him and saw all the movies around him. He wished he had the time and money to watch them. Maybe when he finished his schooling and had a job he might be able to hang out in the muggle world for a while and do some catching up.

"Well if you don't need any more movies, we also have candy and popcorn," the girl said as she pointed to the rack that had stacked earlier.

"Uh…Okay then. What do you suggest?" Harry asked. He's seen Dudley eats these kinds of candy, but his relatives rarely gave him candy.

"Oh get Twix, it's the best American candy there is," she said as she handed Harry the candy bar.

"It looks good " Harry said and put it on the counter with the videos. Harry gave her the money and grabbed the videos after he gave her his phone number and address for the free membership.

"Make sure to return the videos two days from now or else you'll have to pay the late fee," the girl said as she counted Harry's change. "Oi! What's this?"

"What?" Harry asked alarmed.

"This coin. Is it real?" the girl said holding out a knut.

"No I made it," Harry said lying.

"Really? It looks old and authentic," She said as she squinted her eyes at it.

"That's how it's suppose to look," Harry said.

"Here you can have it back," she said tossing him the coin. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Harry said and walked out.

Back in the video store, the teenaged girl smirked and looked underneath the counter to see the real girl bound and gagged, but unconscious. The evil duplicate seemed to flicker for a moment before an alien like woman stood in her place. She grabbed her robe before she disappeared.

_

* * *

Sorry but that's all for now. My pup is getting antsy. Take care._


	5. Ch 5: Movie Time

**_Harry Potter and Star Wars_**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong, separately, to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas._

_Chapter V_

* * *

_Reviews_

**LAMTC:** You'll find out in hopefully 2-3 chapters or so. Lol the Jedi's wouldn't like this impatience padawan. J/k Yeah I'm still deciding who should teach Harry, but you'll find out when I type it down lol. Aw lol those were the days huh?

**Tina7610813:** More like a shape-shifting alien like the bounty hunter from _Star Wars: Attack of the Clones_, but a bit more advanced. Lol you should, they're really good. You have a great day too!

**LoneWolf2005:** thanks for the review and the encouragement lol

**Kaiba-Kun:** thanks for reviewing. Lol dunno if that wow was is "wow that sucks" or "wow that's cool"

* * *

**Last Time**

Back in the video store, the teenaged girl smirked and looked underneath the counter to see the real girl bound and gagged, but unconscious. The evil duplicate seemed to flicker for a moment before an alien like woman stood in her place. She grabbed her robe before she disappeared.

* * *

When Harry got back at his relatives home, he discovered that no one was in there.

"Hello? Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia? Dudley?" Harry called out in the empty house. When no one answered him, he thought that now would be a good time to watch the _Star Wars_ trilogy than any other.

As much as he wanted to, Harry didn't bring himself up to take any of Dudley's snacks.

He tried to remember what order the roman numerals went and he tried to push Episode IV in the VCR. As he tried to put the videotape in the right direction, he also helped himself to their pop and the Twix candy bar that he bought. He was pretty sure that if he microwaved one of those microwave popcorn's, it would of made the house smell like popcorn too.

The movies' opening credits started and Harry was transfixed by how the two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, came about being owned by Luke Skywalker. He watched as Luke and Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi went to one of the local bars of Tatooine in search of someone to transport them out of there and to Alderaan. Which turned out to be Han Solo and Chewbacca.

Then he watched as they were sucked in the gravitation force of the Death Star. As they left the droids behind, they looked for the Princess. Ben left them so that he can distract the stormtroopers and confront his former pupil, Darth Vader.

When they reached the holding cells, they found the princess and as they tried to escape stormtroopers arrived and they had to find a different route there by the garbage chute.

After that, as they got separated and regrouped afterwards, Luke saw Obi-Wan fighting with Darth Vader with their lightsabers and then he sacrificed himself so that the others can have a chance to escape and Obi-Wan Kenobi became one with the Force.

After that, Princess Leia was safe again in the battle station for the Rebels, Han got his reward, and Luke finally was a starfighter for the republic with his friends. The starfighters were briefed quickly on how they should destroy the Death Star.

Harry wondered if he would be allowed to fly a spaceship like that. He liked how it seemed much more faster and dangerous than Quidditch.

When the movie finished, Harry took the tape out of the VCR and waited a few more minutes for his relatives to come. It didn't seem like they were coming to their home anytime soon, so he decided to watch _Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back_.

Once again, he was pulled into the _Star Wars_ galaxy.

This time, a wampa ice creature kidnapped Luke, but luckily he escaped and Han Solo found him before he almost froze to death.

Later, Luke and R2-D2 went to Dagobah to find the great Jedi Master Yoda. Han, Chewbacca, Leia, and C-3PO were almost captured by the Tie Fighters, so Han decided to lose them in an asteroid field and they hid on a larger one. They later discovered that the asteroid that they were hiding inside was not an asteroid at all but a space slug's mouth.

Harry paused the tape to go to the loo. While he was there, he wondered how much the difference is between the movie and the real thing. When he was finished he played the movie again.

Luke had to leave Dagobah because he had to save his friends from Darth Vader.

This time Han and the others went to Han's old friend, Lando. Where he was later betrayed, tortured, carbonated, and was sent off with Boba Fett because of the price on his head put by Jabba the Hutt.

Luke dueled with Darth Vader in the carbonation room. Darth Vader cut off his hand with his red lightsaber, Luke's hand and his father's old lightsaber, given to him from Obi-Wan, went down. There he learned who his father really is, Darth Vader himself. And Luke jumped off the ledge.

Harry hoped that nothing like that ever happened to him or anyone. He almost had a heart attack at the idea of Voldemort being his biological father.

When the movie finished off with Luke and Leia looking out into space, Harry heard someone pulling into the Dursley's parking space.

Harry quickly popped the tape out of the VCR, grabbed the other tapes, straightened the couch right, and then made a mad dash towards his room as the front door started to open.

He heard his aunt and uncle talking about him making a mess, but he hoped that he would get a chance to see the last episode of the trilogy .He still has six more days, so his relatives were bound to leave the house for about two hours. But little does he know that he won't be able to see _Episode Six: Revenge of the Jedi_, at least not on Earth…

* * *

_Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long and thanks for waiting, I needed the break. Hoped you liked this chapter. Don't forget to pick up **Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince** today!_


	6. Ch 6: Meet Kalira

_**Harry Potter and Star Wars**_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong, separately, to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas._

Chapter VI

* * *

_Reviews_

**tina7610813: **thanks and sorry for the long wait. Why yes he's going somewhere, to space. Lol hopefully you got a copy of it by now!

**LATMC: **lol it's best that you don't turn up like him. You might never know, he might just be able to pilot a space flyer. Don't worry he'll be able to mingle soon enough.

**RoguePirateMaiden**: I'm dreadfully sorry about the long wait.

**qtip6688: **thanks for reviewing

**hermoine21: **interesting idea there…

**Sharem: **yeah sorry for the long wait. I'll try to see if I can squeeze in a night to get you that long chapter you've been waiting for.

**jacketgolf33: **thanks, I think…

**Never Odd or even: thanks. If you have time, go ahead and check out Kaliras' maiden and last name, the maiden name I think is the one with the last initial of some of the Jedi's that Harry will see, and the last name will be the first name of a famous Jedi. **

**Shawn Pickett: **thanks for your vote. Lol hopefully you're talking about Jade, right?

**Ktgymchick: **oh sorry, I still call the movie by its old working title. thanks for reviewing

* * *

**Last Time **

He heard his aunt and uncle talking about him making a mess, but he hoped that he would get a chance to see the last episode of the trilogy .He still has six more days, so his relatives were bound to leave the house for about two hours. But little does he know that he won't be able to see _Episode Six: Return of the Jedi_, at least not on Earth…

* * *

A few days later, his relatives still have not let him watch the movie until they left the house again. When he woke up that morning, there was an owl awaiting him.

Harry opened the letter quickly. He hadn't had letters since he left Hogwarts, not even from Ron or Hermione. When he saw the familiar loopy writing, he knew it was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you have had the chance to watch Star Wars. If not, then I'm afraid you won't have enough knowledge about the other galaxy, but don't fret. I believe the Jedi Knight, who will be getting you in three days, will inform you more about it than the movies._

_So by this Friday, please have your things ready and inform your aunt and uncle. I have already told the Weasley family and Miss Granger for you. Don't worry, Voldemort knows nothing of your training or that you are a Jedi. _

_I have only confined this information in one of the Order members about this. Reluctantly, the Jedi Knight had agreed to let one of our Order members accompany you on this journey. Don't worry it won't be Professor Snape._

_I hope by the time you get back here, you will have learned more than I could ever teach you. Do take care of yourself there; you will only have yourself to protect you. Trust only the Jedi and watch out for bounty hunters. Have a pleasant journey._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'Friday? That was only two days from now!' Harry thought to himself. He started pacing around his room. He didn't know what to bring or if he was even allowed to bring anything.

Two days painfully passed for Harry. He wrote to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny that he'll be gone for a few months, that they shouldn't worry, and not to send him any letters because where he's going, owls won't make it.

He also explained to his aunt and uncle that he's leaving them early. As he lay down on top of his bed, he wondered if he'll actually miss the Dursley's. After all, this will be the last time he's staying under their roof. After the end of his seventh year, he was hoping he could rent a flat near Hogwarts or Diagon Alley.

He heard the doorbell ring. He felt uneasy about this Jedi training or was it whoever it was on the other side of the door. He heard his aunt open the door and oddly, seemed more than happy to let the person in without a word passing between their lips.

"Boy!" Aunt Petunia yelled from down the stairs. "Get down here now!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said.

When he arrived downstairs a minute later, who he was waiting for was not what he had in mind. For one, Harry thought that there'd be some seven-foot alien, with green skin, large black eyes, a triangular head, three fingers with two of them in the peace sign form, and he was surprised that no one said, "I come in peace."

Instead there was a woman in a silvery black robe, blue glowing eyes, yellow-olive skin, blue lips, and there were blue markings on her face.

"I'm Kalira Myows Nibawo of the Outer Rim. I was sent by the academy to come and get you," she said giving Harry a smile. Aunt Petunia retreated back into the kitchen, she looked undisturbed by the alien.

Harry had a bad feeling about this, "I'm Harry Potter of um…Earth."

Kalira giggled, "My I didn't think that you'd have a sense of humor."

"Why is that?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, since most of the children that was brought into the Jedi Academy since they were young, grew up, how should I say this, dry or humorless. Most of them are serious, so watch your back," Kalira said shaking her head. "Time to go now Harry. Say good-bye to your relatives Harry, you won't be seeing them in a long time."

"Um…bye Aunt Petunia, Dudley!" Harry said awkwardly. He would of said goodbye to Uncle Vernon, but he was at work.

Only silence said goodbye to Harry.

"Um…I guess we'll go then," Kalira said glancing at the kitchen. She opened the door and held it open for Harry.

"Oh thanks," Harry said. He grabbed his old trunk and carried it out with him. When he was out, he was about to ask Kalira how they were getting there when he noticed a Corvette in the middle of the driveway.

"You can drive?" Harry asked amazed.

"It's not a vehicle of Earth," Kalira said. "It's just a hologram prototype."

"Cool," Harry said amazed. He was even more amazed when he went inside, it wasn't anything he'd thought he'd ever be in; it was just like in the movie.

"If you think that this is cool," Kalira said in front of him, adjusting something, "You'd be even more surprised."

"Wait," Harry said suddenly.

"What?" Kalira said with a flash of anger in her voice. "Sorry."

Disturbed by her sudden behavior, he said, "It's all right, but wasn't there suppose to be someone from the Order of the Phoenix to come with us?"

"Smart boy. I'm afraid that plans have changed for your journey to see the Jedi Council," Kalira said and shut the door with a click.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked and he felt that bad feeling grow.

"What I mean is," Kalira said and thought for a moment of her next words. "Your professor, thought it must be safer without endangering one of his few precious people."

'You've got to be kidding,' Harry thought.

"No, I'm not kidding Harry Potter," Kalira said and Harry noticed that her voice was a little more acidic, but smooth. "Sorry, I really don't like the sound of that human voice."

"Um…It's alright," Harry said. "How is it that my aunt didn't freak out when she saw you?"

"I clouded her mind to have her think I looked like any other normal human being of this planet," Kalira said and went to the pilot seat. "I would suggest you hang onto something."

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait everyone. I'm sorry, but I'm going to continue writing this if you want me to, it's just going to take me a longer time now that I have more things to do around here. Hope everyone is doing fine._


	7. Ch 7: Flyin' High

"What?" Harry asked her before he fell back on his rump from the ship just starting.

Harry didn't hear Kalira shout to him to buckle up. He tumbled around the ship and hitting various objects around him with his body. He tried desperately to grab onto something, anything from the arm chair in front of him to the dangerously exposed wire cable above him. His hand did grab onto the edge of the closet (he thought it was the closet) door, but the ship shook violently and he lost his grip.

"Are we being attacked?" Harry yelled as loud as he could through the rumbling.

"Nope. Just –"

Harry couldn't hear the rest of what she said, but he hoped it wasn't anything important that could have saved him. Minutes of tumbling around passed by him like the clouds they flew past and there seemed to be no end to this. He was starting to have second thoughts before he hit his head on the ceiling when they flew past the Earth's atmosphere. That was when things really did get dark.

Harry blearily opened his eyes and the world around him was out of focus. For a moment, he almost panicked until he remembered where he was. He looked around and saw that the room he was in was more like the cargo hold and that he was lying in a shelf big enough for him to fit through.

"You're awake, now," an alien voice said. "You took quite the hit. You should have listened to me, passed already."

Harry craned his neck and he could see a blurry figure moving slowly towards him. "Passed what?"

"Are you hearing this too? Here are your optical lens," she said and handed him something wiry.

"Thanks," Harry said. He put them on and the world came back focused.

"If you would like, we can fix your eyes," she said propping herself on the ground below him.

"You can do that?"

"Of course! The technology here is far more advanced than your primitive one. Here in the galaxy, we can even give you a robotic body if you wish or if you managed to find yourself missing a limb, they can give you a new and better one."

"That's cool," Harry said. He peered around and saw no other with them. "Who is flying this?"

"We have something called 'autopilot'. Small ships, such as this, fly with one without difficulty. Perhaps you can learn how to fly while you are with us."

"Really?" Harry asked. He thought that the future with him outside of the Earth was now looking bright.

"Though...I should have brought a better and more modern ship than this little one. This is just a heap of garbage compared to the others," she said offhandedly

Harry was just astounded by all this. Sure the ship wasn't much to look at, but from where he's from, this is stuff from fiction. And here he is now inside one!

"So where are we off too?" Harry asked her.

"I am taking you to the Supreme Chancellor in Coro. He would want to see you because he feels it is in his duty to congratulate all the newly late Jedi's. You see, there aren't as many late bloomers as you and you're right in the middle of the beginning of the war," she said. While she talked, she used her Force powers to lift up the heavy debris and order them around.

"Cool. Can I do that?" Harry asked her.

"Sure, all Jedi's with proper training can do this, but that is if you are accepted," she said. "But first I need to check your blood."

"Accepted? My blood? Whatever for?" Harry asked defensively and curiously.

"To see if I'm not making a mistake in bringing the wrong kid. Plus, don't you want to know how many midi-chlorians you have?" She looked at him with an intense glare and the moment that Harry looked away she pricked his finger and swiped the blood under a slide.

"Ouch! You could have warned me," Harry said.

"You should have used the Force then," she said looking through the lenses and whistled.

"Well I don't know how," Harry said getting angrier.

Kalira smiled from what she saw and heard behind her. "Well, the first thing is to let go of all attachments and control your anger to a certain high degree."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked her with suspicion.

"Because you passed this test. You have an abnormally high midi-chlorian concentration here though you have not surpassed young Skywalkers'."

"What are they?" he asked her.

"They are what helps us wield the Force, in a way. If one is still enough, they can hear their own midi-chlorian converse with them," Kalira said.

There was a beeping sound coming from outside of the room.

"Hold on, I'll be back. Don't worry," she said noticing the look on his face. "It's nothing but the hologram message. Stay here if you know what's best for you."

"Okay," Harry said awkwardly.

"Good boy," Kalira said. She disappeared through the small automatic door with a touch of a button.

Minutes passed and Harry really was being a good boy and not listening to her conversation with whoever it was. He couldn't resist, he slid off the bed shelf and crept towards the door making sure that his sneakers did not drag on the crated flooring or get too close to the door.

"He could be the fifth greatest Jedi in history…" a new and definitely male croaking voice said.

'Who? Me?' Harry thought.

"The boy? He knows nothing of the Force or the Jedi or the Sith," Kalira's voice drifted in.

"Good. Teach him _our_ ways. If he proves to fail and lean towards the other side, then you may induce him with whatever means necessary and have him taught well. If he fails, you fail," the ominous voice said without changing.

"Yes, my master," Kalira said.


	8. Ch 8 Niot and Kayree

"Master, will these humans be okay with our appearance?" a low female voice asked with a tint of fear in her voice from under her hood. "I know that Order of theirs, at least their leader, knows of us, but then that escort of theirs is unable to go because of the full moon? I wonder if he's another race that shifts in the moonlight. It's a shame they couldn't find us a different escort."

"Yes, but do keep in mind that these beings are not familiar with our galaxy and still do not know of _other beings_ outside their planet. The others must not know, save for this family for it is the nephew we are here for. There is nothing to fear. Keep your mind clear and let the Force guide you in your ways, my young padawan," a gruff, but gentle voice guided his young apprentice. He decided that it would be a great learning experience for her to learn of this young planet.

"Yes and thank you, Master," she said.

She lowered her hood more to cover her light blue skin that gave off an iridescent glow, like the scales of a fish. Her robe was specially modified to keep her body moist because without its moisture, she would wither and die. She made sure to keep her hands in the inside of her robe sleeves and have them ready for combat. Though they were informed that there should be no trouble, but that doesn't mean that they should keep their guard down.

Her master looked somewhat human, but he was a humanoid and alien species Utapaun. His eyes were an opaque black and there were the markings of his people that covered his whole skin from where his planet. His skin would have been gray if it were not for the humanoid in him that gave him the tan color. His teeth was slightly sharpened at the edges, but otherwise were not razor-sharp. He also, lowered his hood and hunched a little to hide the fact that he was over seven feet tall.

"It's quiet here," the padawan commented. She jumped as a car drove past. "Do their vehicles not fly?"

"Yes it is quiet here, but this world is not from our galaxy. Our wars have not reached this planet and it is peaceful here, for the moment. And no they don't because they don't have our technology. This is what some of the inner planets within the Republic must have looked like millennia ago. Here, why don't you knock?" He gestured towards the door.

They waited patiently for someone to open the door, but no one did. There was a car in the drive way so someone must be at home, unless they had a second vehicle and took that out. She knocked again, louder this time, and stepped back as they heard loud footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened wide and the sight of the person almost made them wince.

"Harry Potter?" he asked. Somehow this is not how he pictured this Harry Potter. He is of age, but the stature was quite off. A part of him wondered if his ship would still be able to lift off from the ground, though he can make it so that his ship has zero gravity inside.

His little piggy eyes glared at them. "No, why would I be that freak face?"

The two Jedi's looked at each other through their hoods and back to the whale of a boy before them.

"Where is Harry Potter?" she asked him.

"How should I know? And who the 'ell are you? More of his freak friends?" he questioned them.

"I am Master Niot and this is my Padawan Kayree. Were you not informed of our arrival?"

"Mum!" he yelled and they tried not to recoil from the sound.

"What is it Dudders?" a horse-faced woman came behind him.

"Some more freaks," Dudley said and stepped back fearfully. He tried to hide his wide frame behind his mother's thin one.

"We're not freaks!" Kayree objected.

"Kayree, control your temper," Niot instructed. "Ma'am, we are here to bring Harry Potter to the Jedi council and have him trained in the arts of the Jedi if he passes the other Masters tests."

"The boy left a few hours ago with that woman," she said holding the door. It looked like she wanted to shut the door on their faces.

"I see…It was a pleasure meeting you and your offspring. Come Kayree," he said. He bowed to Petunia and Dudley and turned to leave.

"Yes, master," she said and bowed to them before following in her master's wake.

They made it to their shuttle which was a few blocks away from where they were suppose to pick up Potter. Though they were far, they had other people relay their message to the Jedi Council of their findings.

"Ended your assignment has, needed elsewhere you are," a small projection of the oldest Jedi Council member said.

"Yes, you are to report to your next assignment on Kessel by the wish of the warden. Track down the convicts and smugglers who may be supplying and selling imported spice," another Jedi Council member seated to the right of the smaller Master said.

"And what of young Potter's kidnapping?" Niot asked.

"We will send in send in Master Kenobi and his padawan Skywalker. They have just arrived on Coruscant."


	9. Ch 9 According to Plan

Harry could imagine her doing a bow in front of whatever was transmitting the message. He heard Kalira walk the short distance between the rooms and he only managed to scramble to the other side of the room pretending to be looking through the various spare parts.

"What are you doing?" Kalira asked in a not so happy tone.

"Me? I have no idea what I'm looking at, to be perfectly honest," Harry said innocently.

"Those are broken pieces of several blaster rifles and droids. Just useless junk. Come now, child, we are to go to our next destination," she walked out of the door she came in without a backward glance at her young charge.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked her suspiciously.

"To an old friend of mine. He's on the way towards the Academy. I thought you might like to meet more…_unique individuals_."

"Cool. What does he do?" Harry asked her curiously, but he couldn't shake off what he just heard from that transmission.

"Mostly inhibitors…he also works with special chemicals. You'll see," Kalira said with a smirk though Harry didn't know. She knew that he wasn't the kind who would kill people for fun. He looked like a _good boy. _

"Oh," was all Harry said. He tried stifling a yawn but was unsuccessful.

"Tired are you? Very well, just sleep on that cot over there. I'll wake you when we're there," Kalira said. _'In three days_…'

"Thanks," Harry said oblivious to everything as he drifted off to sleep.

It was peaceful in an odd sort of way. He didn't know why but he had no thoughts of leaving when his instincts were telling him that something was definitely wrong. Even in the wizarding world, he didn't feel this peaceful. It definitely was not the space…there was something else at work. Something not magical…

Now with his eyes closed he can hear the soft humming coming off from the ship. He could feel the coldness of space filtering through the cracks in the metal walls. He could taste something funny in his mouth. It was like the aftertaste he got after downing a vial of calming drought…Strange.

Kalira waited until Harry was asleep before she could move around. First, she made sure that the brat had inhaled enough of that powered form of those combined herbs while he stayed in the cargo hold. That helped him be more _passive_ and asking much less questions, which she liked. Things were going according to plan.

The next day she'll start training the boy and he won't even know how he will serve his purpose for the Empire.

Three days until she'll get kid to do whatever her master wanted. And four days until she can be rid of the brat and go back on real missions for her Emperor instead of babysitting him.


	10. Ch 10 The Aftermath of Mustafar

"Master, are you sure this is a good thing?" a deep male's voice came from a dark black robe. His breathing was loud through the machine keeping him alive.

"About what?" inquired an older man's voice who wore a brown robe. Both of their hoods were drawn, masking away any of their specific features.

"To let this kid be a Jedi. We flew more than half the galaxy to get him. This is a planet full of non-Jedi's for the past millennia," the younger man continued to complain.

"My old padawan, you forget we were already briefed that the prophet Jedi was exiled and he chose this planet to spread information about our ways. Plus, we let you in, did we not?" He added with a smile in his voice.

"Yes, master, but what about the _bad feeling_ you had earlier?" he asked his master. He knew his master was a good indicator when things are going wrong, but the older man chooses not to worry him.

"Those? I get those feelings all the time," he joked.

"Yes, only when we're in a situation where our expertise is called for." The younger man said with a snort.

"Anakin, there is nothing to fear –"

"I'm not afraid!" Anakin said hotly.

"Anakin, remember your temper. Look where it has gotten you last time," he said regretfully.

"I know. I'm sorry. I never should have listened to Palpatine, turn my back on the Republic and Jedi, and I should never have doubted Padmé," Anakin said depressed. He thought even more depressed, '_I should have never had doubted Obi-Wan or Padm_é_. I should never have…killed the woman I loved.' _

It was a little over a year ago when Anakin had betrayed the very people he had sworn to protect to the Emperor, now Darth Sidious. He had and helped kill many fellow Jedi Knights, Masters, Padawans, and Younglings all for the Empire and what he thought was a way in preventing Padmé's death. That was not the case; however, as she met her end at his hands on Mustafar thinking that she had betrayed him. It was he who caused Padmé to die!

Most of it he doesn't remember doing. It was as if there was a whole other part of it, his Sith side, his dark side, his own inner demons. He heard from the Emperor, Obi-Wan, and Yoda of what happened and despite them being Sith and Jedi, the stories were similar a few minor differences.

Though it was his body that caught on fire, Anakin wished for Obi-Wan to finish him off. In a way, Obi-Wan did just that on Mustafar. He had expected the older Jedi to leave him there and let the flames consume him, but instead his Master forced Anakin to see the truth and Anakin still feels ashamed about his actions and feelings. It was as if the flames burning him were that of his corrupted anger.

Then there was a staggering tremor in the Force and they both felt it. Though Padmé was not a Force wielder, the children inside her were. Obi-Wan faced a dilemma, which friend would he save? Anakin, with his mind clear, he saw the outcome and told Obi-Wan to save Padmé. There was only enough time to save one and not even the Force could help.

Moments later, Anakin was found by the new Emperor of the Galaxy, the devious Sith Lord behind it all. He wasn't even able to attend her funeral because the Emperor was still reconstructing what was left of Anakin Skywalker. It wasn't until months later that the one called Darth Vader was able to break free of the hold that the Emperor kept on him and seek out his old master, his old friend.


End file.
